1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and a control method of a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, recording apparatuses such as an IC recorder which can switch between stereo recording and monaural recording have come into common use. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-98610 has disclosed a recording apparatus which automatically switches between stereo recording and monaural recording in accordance with the pose.
Recording apparatuses have been undergoing size reductions. Therefore, for example, when a recording apparatus is provided with a clip, it is expected that a user may use the recording apparatus fixed to a pocket of his/her clothes. However, the conventional recording apparatus does not take into consideration the case in which the recording apparatus is fixed to the pocket. Thus, the problem of the conventional recording apparatus is that it can not perform control suited to each of cases in which the recording apparatus is placed flat on a table and in which the recording apparatus is fixed to the pocket.